


The sudden disappearance of heartbeat

by Laura_S



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 5 centimeters per second, M/M, a short drabble, listen to the song one more time one more chance, this is basically a drabble, you'll understand where im getting at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_S/pseuds/Laura_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always end up looking somewhere for you even though I know you won't be there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sudden disappearance of heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, kind of sad, drabble, Shizaya. You could call this a prelude for my next upcoming fanfic. Yeah, it's going to be horrible and heartbreaking. You're welcome. Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year! :D

Izaya disappears one day.

A month later he hears he died in a car-accident a little after he disappeared. At first Shizuo didn't believe it – couldn't believe it. But when two months had passed with no sight of the informant he understands that Izaya really is gone. Dead. Shizuo, still feeling like it wasn't possible for someone like Izaya to die just like that, begins to search for him; ask about him. Nothing. The flea is gone. A year later Shizuo somehow finds himself lost and alone. Every memory, even the smallest, is painful and so alive. It begins to rip Shizuo apart. He can't stand the loneliness. Or maybe he could if he just let it go. Let it all go; it could all be just a bitter-sweet memory. But that isn't possible for him. After all, how can he let go of something that he can not stop to think about even for a second of his day? So, without his permission, Shizuo's heart starts to search Izaya again. Places like crowds, cafés that he could see into through the big windows from the street, across the street, dreams and memories are places that he looks the certain informant from. But in vain. Shizuo is unable to find the flea, no matter how hard he tries. Izaya just simply isn't there any more. But Shizuo never stops from searching him. In fact, Shizuo is sure that if he stops the reason for his existence would stop as well. So he continues. Places like always, bridges that he can look up from the streets and laughs are his new places to search for the flea. But no matter how hard he tries to look, no matter how hard he tries to listen, Izaya isn't there.

Two years later there is nothing left from the reality Shizuo once knew. He wonders how that's possible. It's not like he stopped working or talking to his friends. The blonde wonders how it all came to be but doesn't remember or understand. So he doesn't. Shizuo begins to search Izaya within himself but he doesn't find him there. Shizuo brakes down and cries.

  
It's almost New Year and the third year is close. Shizuo still hasn't given up. Although he has searched everywhere. But no, wait, he hasn't. Izaya used to just appear in front of of him when he least wished or expected for it, right? So, he begins to to search the informant among his thoughts and wishes. Now he looks ahead as well, not really waiting for anything else than Izaya's return to him. Searching the flea right in front of himself is childish and stupid, he knows. But he doesn't have any other choice. Shizuo hopes, although it's barely over a whisper.

Izaya is covered in snow when Shizuo sees him in New Year's eve. Shizuo doesn't flinch or run up to him. He just stares at the flea, who looks exactly the same as three years ago. Only, he has a startled look on his face, mixed with every other emotion. Izaya blinks. Shizuo just smiles.

"Found you," he breathes. It's like he had hold his breath for the past three years or as if he took his first breath of air in his life. Izaya gasps softly at the sight of him but then smiles back.

"Really, Shizuo? Three years and the first thing you do is cry?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the possible typos and grammar mistakes!
> 
> I'm sorry it's short but I literally wrote this on a piece of paper in about 10-20 minutes at 2 AM. Try to understand :'D "[- 8.12.2013 2.05 AM]" I had written there, in the right corner of my (original) paper. Uh, yeah. And yes, I was inspired by 5 centimetres per second.
> 
> Ps. OOC as f*ck, I know.


End file.
